The Tragic Accident
by LoveBugBaby
Summary: The TND go to beat father but something Tragic happens... Read more to find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**In this they are 16****( I don't own Codename kids next door)**

" Ok team, are u guys ready to go and beat father, asked Nigel

" Umm, I'm more then ready", replied Wally

" Yeah, Abby is ready to beat the crap out of father", said Abby

"Same with me I will give him the beating of his life", said Kuki

" Good luck on that Kooks", said Wally

" Yeah", said Hoagie

" Ok team what are we waiting for lets go", said Nigel

( At the mansion)

" Alright, delightful teens you stay here while I beat those TND", said Father

" Yes father", replied the delightful teens ( they are teens not children so delightful teens)

" HELLO TND", said Father

" What do you want", asked Nigel

" I want information about the TND", said Father

"Well your not getting any information", replied Nigel

" Oh really?", asked Father

" Damn right", replied Nigel

" Maybe I can put it on your little friend Kuki I should say", said Father

" I WILL NEVER LET YOU TOUCH HER", yelled Wally

" Little Wallabee you won't do anything", said Father

" YOU SON OF A", yelled Wally

" WALLY CALM DOWN", said Abby

" Why should I calm down he kills Kuki I kill him", said Wally

" Relax, he's not gonna do anything", said Abby

" You think so do you", asked Father

" I know so father", replied Abby

( Teleports Kuki to him)

" DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER", said Wally

" GUYS HELP ME", yelled Kuki

( Just when he was gonna fire … Wally gets in front)

"WALLY DON'T", yelled Nigel

" AHHHHHH", screamed Wally

" NO WALLY", yelled Kuki

" HAHA YOUR LITTLE FRIEND IS DEAD", said Father

" N-no he isn't", said Kuki

" OH then who is dead?", asked Father

" YOU ARE DEAD", yelled Kuki

" WH-WHAT ARE YOU", yelled Father

( Shoots him with a gun)

" You killed the only person I ever loved…. Payback", said Kuki

"Kuki", said Hoagie

"What", asked Kuki

"I'm sorry", said Hoagie

"HE IS NOT DEAD", yelled Kuki

"Gurl he is not-", said Abby

" HE IS NOT DEAD WE WILL BRING HIM TO MOON BASE THEY WILL FIX HIM", said Kuki

" Kuki we can't", said Nigel

" Yes we can… please Nigel I love him", said Kuki

" I know you do we will try our best", said Abby

" Thank you", said Kuki

" Ok team lets head to the moon", said Nigel

" YEAH", said everyone else

OMG WALLY NO

**IS HE DEAD OR IS HE NOT?**

**FIND OUT SOON**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"RACHEL", yelled Nigel

" WHAT WHATS WRONG...Oh my god Wally", said Rachel

" There… has been a accident", said Nigel

" WELL WHAT HAPPENED", asked Rachel

"It was Father…he did this", said Kuki

"What did he do Kuki", asked Rachel

" Well, Father wanted information on the Teens Next Door but we refused to give him any so he teleported me to him so he can kill me so Wally got in front of the shot for me and he took the damage… then father said he is dead and I don't think so … can you fix him", asked Kuki

" We will try the best we can but by the looks of him he has a 50% chance", said Rachel

" OH MY GOD ITS ALL MY FAULT, GOD DON'T DIE ON ME WALLABEE BEATLES DO YOU HEAR ME DON'T…please I love you", said Kuki

" Kuki its gonna be ok but you have to calm down". Said Abby

" I…I cant", said Kuki

" You have to for Wally…will Wally want to see you like this", asked Abby

" No…he won't but he has to be ok…he has to Abby he has to", said Kuki

" Hey Kuki", asked Rachel

" Yes Rachel", asked Kuki

" What exactly happened to Father", asked Rachel

" Well… I killed him", replied Kuki

" YOU KILLED FATHER?", said Rachel in shock

"Yes", said Kuki

" Ok I know what your all thinking Kuki Sanban killing father…shocking", said Hoagie

" CAN WE ALL STOP TALKING AND GET THE DOCTERS TO LOOK AT WALLY PLEASE", asked Kuki

" Oh yeah", said Rachel

" GUYS GET OVER HERE", yelled Rachel

" Yes…yes Rachel", said Dr. John ( My friend name is John )

" Dr. John we need you to look at Wally", said Rachel

" Ok but what happened", asked Dr. John

" FATHER HAPPENED NOW FIX MY BOYFRIEND NOW", said Kuki ( With her fire eyes)

" Yes…yes right away Kuki…hehe", said Dr. John

" GO", yelled Kuki

" Ok guys you heard her… LETS GO", said Dr. John

"Oh Wally please please be ok…. Your everything to me", said Kuki

Well the doctor is looking at Wally now

**Will he survive?**

**Find out next time**

**I Don't own codename kids next door**

**P.S sorry chapter 2 is short**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry for the late update I just been really busy but I'm here now, enjoy I believe this is the last chapter I made this story short so it can get write to the point does Wally die ... find out this chapter lets get to the story.

Chapter 3

" Dr. John bring Wally to the Emergency room as quickly as possible", said Rachel

" Roger that", replied Dr. John

Rachel's thoughts ( Wally you have to pull through... Do it for Kuki she will die if your not with her you can do it you can pull through ... I know you can)

( Back with Kuki, Nigel, Abby, and Hoagie)

"Nigel", asked Hoagie

" Yes Hoagie", replied Nigel

" What if he doesn't pull through", asked Hoagie

" He will pull through", said Nigel

" Abby, I'm so scared", said Kuki

" I know you are.. hey where did you get that necklace", asked Abby ( its gold heart necklace with Orange and Green diamonds around it)

" Wally gave it to me on our 1 year anniversary", replied Kuki

" AND THAT'S REAL", said Abby in shock

" Well duhh Wally doesn't buy me anything fake", replied Kuki

" Gurl that looks really expensive", said Abby

" That's because it is", replied Kuki

" Do you know how much", asked Abby

"Its 1,000 dollars Abby", replied Kuki

" That's a lot of money where did he get that kind of money", asked Abby

" He works so he saved up", said Kuki

" KUKI", yelled Rachel

" WHAT", Kuki asked scared

" WALLY IS LOSING OXYGEN", replied Rachel

" WELL DO SOMETHING", said Kuki

" WHERE TRYING KUKI HE GOT SHOT IN THE STOMACH", said Kuki

" What's going on", asked Nigel

" Its Wally he's losing Oxygen", said Rachel

" SHIT... this is all my fault", said Nigel

" THAT'S IT", yelled Kuki

" What is it", asked Rachel

" I HAVE TO SEE WALLY NOW", said Kuki

" You can't", said Rachel

" YES I CAN HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF IT WAS NIGEL INSTEAD OF WALLY HUH I'M SEEING HIM AND NOTHING IS GONNA STOP ME OK", replied Kuki

" I would be sad if it was Nigel Kuki... Go", said Rachel

" Thank you", replied Kuki

" Try to save him Kuki... he need you more then anything now", said Rachel

" I know", replied Kuki

" Rachel", said Nigel

" Yes Nigel", replied Rachel

" I...I love you", said Nigel

" I love you too... but we have to save Wally... before its to late", replied Rachel

( With Kuki)

" What room is Wally in Dr. John", asked Kuki

"ER 3", replied Dr. John

" Thanks", replied Kuki

" Your welcome...and good luck", said Dr. John

( Kuki goes in the room)

" WALLY (thank god he's still breathing)

" Kuki...", said Wally in a soft voice

" Thank god your awake", said Kuki

" So am I... I'm glad you're here", replied Wally

" I am too", Said Kuki

" Kuki...If I don't make it you have to be strong don't throw your life away just because I'm not in it I love you but... I need you to live your life ok I saved you from that bullet because I love you and NOTHING is gonna change that ... You have to promise me Kuki... you won't kill yourself ok", said Wally seriously

" WALLY DON'T TALK LIKE THAT OK YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE", said Kuki

" Your dad doesn't even see how much I love you", replied Wally

" I'm gonna call him now and tell him ok", said Kuki

" Alright... If that makes you happy", replied Wally

(Phone rings)

" Hello", said Mr. Sanban

" Hey Dad", replied Kuki

" KUKI WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ARE YOU WITH THAT BEATLES BOY", asked Mr. Sanban

" Yes...I am", replied Kuki

" WHY", asked Mr. Sanban

" Because I love him ... and he is in the hospital", replied Kuki

" Kuki... why is Wally in the hospital", asked Mr. Sanban seriously

(Cries) BECAUSE DAD...HE TOOK A BULLET FOR ME I WOULD HAVE BEEN IN THE HOSPITAL BED IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM ... Wally is close to dying dad", replied Kuki

" Put him on the phone Kuki", demanded Mr. Sanban

" Ok", said Kuki ( gives the phone to Wally)

" Hello", asked Wally

" Wally". Said Mr. Sanban

" Yes", asked Wally

" Thank you for saving my daughter I have been wrong about you all of these years I haven't realized how much you loved Kuki until now If you survive and get out of the hospital...alive I will approve you dating my daughter and one day... Maybe marry her", said Mr. Sanban

" Really", asked Wally

" Really Wallabee", replied

" Thank- ( then it went beep)

" WALLY... WAKE UP WALLY DON'T DIE", yelled Kuki

" Kuki what's wrong", asked Mr. Sanban

" HE IS NOT BREATHING DAD", replied Kuki

" Oh my god...", said Mr. Sanban

" RACHEL GET IN HERE NOW HURRY UP", yelled Kuki

" WHATS WRONG", asked Rachel

" HE IS NOT BREATHING", replied Kuki

" Oh my god... Kuki wait in the waiting room with everyone", ordered Rachel

" IM NOT LEAVING HIM", said Kuki

" GO NOW SANBAN", said Rachel

" Ok... Just do what you can to save him",said Kuki

"I will try my best",said rachel

" Kuki...listen to her call me back when you get the news about Wally",said Mr Sanban

"Ok I will dad", replied Kuki

"Good girl now go to your friends",said

" Ok I will call you back", replied Kuki

(with the others)

"WHAT HAPPENED",asked Hoagie

" Wally's not breathing", said Kuki

" Oh", replied Hoagie

" But I'm not giving up on him ... And you guys are not either". Said Kuki

" We will never", said Nigel

" Yeah I'm never giving up on my best friend", said Hoagie

" I'm not giving up on Wally", said Abby

" Thanks guys", said Kuki

" No problem Kuki", said Nigel

" Hey guys", said Rachel

" IS WALLY OK PLEASE OH PLEASE TELL ME HE IS OK", replied Kuki

" Kuki", said Rachel

" Yes", asked Kuki nervously

" He is fine he will be out of the emergency room in a minute", replied Rachel

" REALLY AHHH THANK GOD", said Kuki

" I told you he would pull through", said Abby

" I have to call my dad now", said Kuki

" Why your dad", asked Hoagie

" He was on the phone with Wally saying thank you and everything and then he approved me and Wally dating I said I would call him back after I find out the news about Wally", said Kuki

" That's great your dad approving Wally your dad must be thankful for what Wally did", said Abby

" I KNOW RIGHT I'M SO HAPPY... I'm gonna bring him to my house later for dinner", replied Kuki

" Aren't you gonna call your dad", asked Nigel

" Oh crap I almost forgot", said Kuki

( Takes out her Phone)

" Hello", said Mr. Sanban

" Hi Dad", said Kuki

" Is Wally alright", asked Mr. Sanban

" He is ok dad he will be out of the emergency room in a little bit", said Kuki

" Thats great to hear Kuki", said

" I love him more then anything dad he makes me feel special", replied Kuki

" I know he does ... I always knew that", said

" Then why didnt you approve at first?", asked Kuki

" I dont know I didnt want you to grow up so fast I felt like I was losing my little girl", said

" You will never lose me dad", replied Kuki

" I know", said

" Hey dad", asked Kuki

" Yes", replied Mr Sanban

" Can Wally come over for dinner tonight?", asked Kuki

" Of course he can, I will see you tonight go to Wally now", said Mr. Sanban

" Ok dad, I love you", replied Kuki

" I love you too I will see you and Wally later", said

" Ok bye dad", said Kuki

" Bye Kuki", said

( Wally is coming out now)

" Hey did you guys miss me", asked Wally

" WALLY", said Kuki

(she starts to cry)

"Oh Wally yo-you scared me, I-I thought I wa-was going to lose you", cried Kuki

" You will never lose me Kuki", replied Wally

" Hey Wally, good to have you back", said Nigel

" Its good to be back", replied Wally

" Dude, I thought you were gonna die", said Hoagie

" Me to...but I didnt", replied Wally

" YOUR A IDIOT", yelled Abby ( took off her hat and whacked him with it)

" OW WHY AM I A IDIOT", replied Wally

" BECAUSE YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF US THATS WHY", said Abby

" Its ok now Abby, Im alive am I, I wont scare any of you like that again...even you Kuki, I sorry I scared you", replied Wally

(calms down)

" Its ok Wally", said Kuki

" Good", replied Wally

" Hey Wally", said Kuki

" Yes Kooks", replied Wally

" You wanna come to my house for dinner tonight", asked Kuki

" I would love to", said Wally

" Hey Rachel", asked Nigel

" Yes", replied Rachel

" You wanna come to my house later", asked Nigel nervously

" I would love that", said Rachel

" Can we please leave now", asked Hoagie

" Sure lets go home", said Nigel

( 2 hours later Kuki and Wally show up at the front door of kukis house)

" Hello", Said Mushi ( she anwsered the door she is 12 now)

" Hey Mushi", replied Kuki

" So... your the one that got in front of that shot for Kuki", asked Mushi

" Yes I am", replied Wally

" You must love her alot", said Mushi

" I do", replied Wally

" Oh shit Im sorry, please come in",said Mushi

( inside kukis mom and dad were sitting on the couch in the living room)

" Hello Kuki, hello Wally", Said Mr. Sanban

" Hey dad", replied Kuki

" Hi Mr. Sanban", replied Wally

" Please Wallabee, call me Kani", said Mr. Sanban

" You may call me Genki", said Mrs. Sanban

" Ok", replied Wally ( wow Im getting ALOT of respect from them)

( Kukis thoughts), wow what the hell happened to my parents... I like them this way

" You guys hungry?", asked Mr. Sanban

" I starving", Replied Wally

" Me too", replied Kuki

" Me three", replied Mushi

" Wallabee", said Mrs. Sanban

" Yes Genki", replied Wally

" I want to thank you for saving my daughter from that bullet", said Mrs. Sanban

" It was no problem There is NOTHING I wouldnt do for her", replied Wally

" Thats nice to hear", said Mrs. Sanban

" LETS EAT THE RIBS ARE GETTING COLD", yelled Mr. Sanban

" Coming", yelled everyone

" I love you Wallabee Beatles", said Kuki

" I love you too Kuki Sanban", replied Wally

( passionate kiss)

"OK THE STORY IS DONE", sorry it took so long please review the story I do not own codename kids next door and dont worry, More stories will be written soon


End file.
